Puppy Love
by xorahxo
Summary: Jean Kirstein, employed at his parent's co-owned pet hotel, made a promise to himself the summer before that he wouldn't get in a relationship for a while, but when a cute freckled boy moves back home after eleven years away, how long will it take for Jean to realize he's more than just a friend?


It started out like any other day; people bringing in their pets one after another, giving specific instructions on how much we're supposed to pamper them. Customer after customer, coming through the door and dumping their pets on us. I'm not saying that I didn't like working here, don't get me wrong. I love animals. It just sucks when you're the only one working.

The day was Friday, June 6th, 2014 and I was working alone at Kirstein & Co.'s Pet Hotel, a business owned by my parents and co-owned with my friend's Connie Springer and Bertholdt Hoover's parents, on the first real day of summer vacation. Usually Connie, Bertholdt, and a few other of my friends worked here regularly but every one of them except me took today off for stupid personal reasons.

It was early evening, around eight or so. I didn't bother looking even though I had a laptop right in front of me. The last customer came at around a quarter to five, dropping off their yappy Pomeranian and apologizing for all the noise he might make. Since it was the first day of summer vacation, we usually get a shit ton of people coming in a dropping off their pets because "they're going on a long vacation and they aren't allowed to bring their pets".

And to make it worse, it was just me handling various cats and dogs of different breeds and sizes. I'd managed to obtain a very small amount of scratches from frighten cats or over excited dogs being able to play with more over excited dogs for a few days.

I sighed again, wanting nothing more than to close up and go home, but after glancing at the clock on the laptop, I had thirty more minutes of doing nothing.

Then the bell jingled. I didn't look up. Footsteps came closer and I glanced up from the laptop in front of me. I was taken aback by the guy who stood awkwardly before me. He had tan skin, chocolate colored eyes and hair, and freckles on every inch of skin that he was showing. I blinked.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The man nodded. "U-um, yeah. I'm here to pick up Isabel," he stated.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow because Isabel was usually picked up by a woman in her early thirties. Then again, this guy did resemble her a lot.

He nodded. "Y-yeah, my mom usually picks her up but because she stayed longer in Italy than me, I've come to get her. My name is Marco. Marco Bodt," he explained.

I scrolled through the "pick-up" schedule on the laptop. I nodded. "Yeah, one sec."

I stood up and opened the door labeled 'DOGS' that was to the left of the one that led outside to the field, located behind the front desk. I glanced back at Marco before I walked through the door to the back of the kennel. The building was large and spacious, letting each animal have a spacious crate so they weren't cramped. I walked past all the yapping Chihuahuas, Toy Poodles, and other various annoying small dog breeds and made my way to another door that led to the large dog section of the building.

When I reached Isabel's crate, she was on her feet, wagging her tail.

"Yeah, you get to go home today, girl," I said with a smile.

I grabbed the leash off the top of her crate and opened it. She trotted out and allowed me to put on her leash. She dragged me toward the door. Why anyone thought adopting a Great Dane was a good idea, I will never know. Too big more my taste. We reached the door connecting to the office.

When Isabel saw Marco she jumped over the desk, nearly knocking off the laptop. I laughed and I could've sworn Marco blushed.

"She doesn't get this excited for your mom," I said between laughs.

"I don't know why, my mom usually takes care of her," Marco replied sheepishly.

"Huh?" I crossed my arms. "Wait so your mom's outta town and you're alone with a Great Dane. Do you know what to do? Have you ever had to take care of her by yourself?" I asked.

Once again Marco blushed. He shook his head. "I'm usually away because of boarding school but since I moved back this summer and I'll be attending school here. I didn't really ever have time to learn how to properly care for a dog," he admitted.

I sighed. "You can leave her here if you want."

Marco shook his head. "I can't. My mother won't be back for another month, maybe longer depending on her work schedule."

I pulled open one of the drawers on the front desk and grabbed a post-it note. I scribbled down my phone number. I handed it to the blushing boy in front of me.

"Call or text me if you have any problems. And you can bring Isabel here every day for proper exercise, if you want. She gets along well with all of the other dogs. Well, all the dogs that are her size. She tries to play with the smaller dogs but they run from her with their tail in between their legs. It's actually pretty hilarious," I said. "Anyway, my name's Jean. Jean Kirstein."

Marco nodded and shoved the sticky note in his pocket. He grabbed the leash and headed toward the door.

"Thanks," he said. "See you later."

I nodded and watched the door close. I glanced at the clock. It was 9:53 pm. I let out a sigh and began my last rounds around the shelter, checking that each animal has been fed and has enough water to last the night. I gave each of the dogs rawhide before shutting off the lights and locking the door in the front office. I grabbed my phone and my keys and my bag. I turned off the lights and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I walked over to my car and unlocked it, climbing inside. I was about to start the car when my phone rang.

"_Jean?_"

"Honestly…" I muttered. "What do you need?"

"_I'm sorry," _Marco's reply was obviously flustered_. "B-but I need help. U-um I don't know what to do. U-um…_"

"Just give me an address."

Marco spoke and I quickly wrote it down. "Alright, just wait ten minutes."

"_Thanks, Jean._"

I hung up and started the car, after I put the address into my GPS. I pulled out of the parking lot and followed the directions.

I arrived at a pretty large sized house. I pulled into the driveway and pulled out my keys. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell. I heard barking. The front door opened and I sidestepped at the last second to avoid being tackled by Isabel.

"Sorry," Marco said after he called Isabel back inside. "Thanks for coming. Sorry for calling you."

"It's alright. I was the one who told you to call if you had any problems. So what's up?"

Marco sighed. "I don't know what to feed her because my mom had like ten different brands of dog food. Also does she sleep in a crate or like in the bed?"

"Where she sleeps doesn't matter. She sleeps in a crate when she's at the hotel so she's used to one and your mom mentioned getting on for her but if you want her to sleep in your room then that's fine. As for food I'd need to look at the brands."

"Okay," Marco nodded, "follow me."

I followed Marco into the kitchen and toward the pantry. "Jesus," I muttered upon seeing all the big bags. "Why does she have this much?" I examined the brands and pointed at the bag of Purina. "That one," I said.

Marco hauled it out of the pantry. "Thanks."

"Anything else?"

Marco shook his head.

"Hey," I said, glancing at the freckled male to my right. "Do you wanna go the Starbucks downtown tomorrow and then head over to the shelter so Isabel can play with the other dogs? I can pick you up," I suggested.

Marco nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright. I'll text you tomorrow."

Marco nodded and waved to me. I waved back as I walked back toward the door. I shut the front door behind me and jogged to my car. I opened the driver's side door and got inside. I turned it on, pulled out of the driveway, and drove home.

* * *

I woke up pretty early the next morning. I glanced at my alarm clock on the bedside table next to me. It was 8:34. I remembered making plans with Marco Bodt, a guy I just met (and a cute one at that), last night. I rolled onto my stomach and sighed, shaking my head.

"Nah, no relationships for a while," I said, repeating the promise I made myself last summer.

I threw my legs over the side of my bed and stretched. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite Arctic Monkeys t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. After I got dressed I headed into the bathroom to put in my piercings that I neglected to put in yesterday. I ducked back into my room and grabbed my keys and phone from the bedside table and headed downstairs.

"Jean, honey, I made breakfast if you want any!" my mother called from the kitchen.

I slipped on my worn down Vans by the door. "Sorry, mom, I'm going out to breakfast with a friend," I called back.

My mother poked her head through the doorway connecting the front hall to the dining room.

"Who?" she asked, brushing her dirty blonde bangs out of her face.

"His name is Marco. He's Ms. Bodt's son," I responded.

"Oh! I remember him! The two of you used to play together when you were very little. I would be surprised if you remembered. But then Maria moved back to Italy after her husband died when Marco was about to start elementary school so he attended school in Italy, even when his mother moved back. I heard from her that he's going to be starting his sophomore year of high school at your school," my mother said. "Oops, I got a little carried away. Anyway, go have fun."

I nodded and opened the front door, closing it behind me. I unlocked my car and got inside. After putting on my seatbelt, I took out my phone and texted Marco.

**To: Marco  
I'm on my way. Get Isabel ready**

I started my car and was about to pull out when my phone buzzed.

**From: Marco  
Are you sure? Aren't we going to a public place that doesn't allow animals?**

**To: Marco  
Its okay. I know the owners of the particular Starbucks we're going and I've taken care of their dogs multiple times. They'll be cool as long as we sit outside.**

I ignored the buzz and pulled out of my driveway. The directions to Marco's house were still pulled up on my phone, all I had to do was change the staring location.

A good ten minutes later I arrived at Marco's large house. I was about to honk my horn to get his attention but the front door opened and Isabel ran out of the house, pulling poor Marco behind her. I rolled down the passenger side window.

"Let her in the back," I said.

Marco nodded and opened the back seat door. Isabel jumped in and stuck her large head in between the front seats. I pushed her back. Marco laughed as he got in. After he got his seat belt on, I released the brake and put my foot on the gas.

After I parked, I instructed Marco to go to the back corner of the outdoor seating area at the Starbucks downtown.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"An iced coffee and a blueberry muffin," he replied.

I nodded and walked toward the front entrance. I walked up to the barista.

"Hope you don't mind I have a dog outside," I said to the manager.

The manager (and a close friend of mine), Ymir, laughed. "I don't really give a shit, Kirstein, but you know the rules. It has to stay outside blah, blah, blah. But aside from that, I saw you with a boy. You on a date?" she asked, leaning over the counter with her usual smug smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. He's just a friend. Plus, I already told you I wasn't going to be dating for a while after last summer," I replied.

This time, Ymir rolled her eyes. "Not dating over a bad breakup? What a wuss," she smirked. "Anyway, your 'friend' is waiting for you so what do you want?"

"Grande iced coffee, a caramel frap, a blueberry muffin, and a cinnamon roll."

Ymir nodded and got to work. While I was waiting I checked my phone for messages. I opened the one Marco sent me before I got to his house. It was just a simple 'okay'. I noticed I had a message from Connie.

**From: Connie  
are u coming to work today?**

**To: Connie  
Yeah, why?**

**From: Connie  
no reason**

**To: Connie  
I should be asking you that question after you and everyone else didn't show up**

**From: Connie  
yeah sorry about that**

"Jean," Ymir's voice broke me out of thought. "Here." She handed me two bags and the two coffees.

I took them after paying and thanked her, heading toward the door that connected to the outside area. I walked over to Marco.

"Sorry I took so long," I said.

Marco took his drink and one of the brown paper bags and shook his head. "It's okay. How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Are you sure, Jean?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my coffee. I glanced to Marco's side and smiled at Isabel resting her head on Marco's feet.

We talked a lot while we ate. Mostly about favorite shows and bands and a bunch of random crap. We both had the same favorite show (Game of Thrones) and a similar taste in music.

Marco was the one to suggest we leave. I finished what was left of my cinnamon roll and threw the brown bag in the trash. I walked with Marco back to my car, shoving Isabel in the back seat. We were already close to the kennel so it was no more than a five minute drive to get there.

Three cars greeted us when I pulled into the parking lot. I recognized them as Connie, Bert, and Eren's cars. I scoffed.

"At least they showed up today," I muttered.

I pulled out my keys and got out of the car. I opened the back door and grabbed Isabel's leash before she could jump out. I closed the door and locked the car after Marco got out. Together, we walked inside.

* * *

**i'm really excited to write this fic because i absolutely adore jeanmarco and adding fluff and cute animals with definitely make it 10x cuter. this fic is also uploaded on archive of our own under the name name.**

**anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
